The Fourtenth Court Guard Squad
by Alexander the Great Author
Summary: Old man Yama got a report about an item Aizen has this item gives his arrancars elemental powers EP thus he add a new squad to train and to be able to deal with this.How will Rukia and Hitsugaya like this change in squads and their new ranks? a lot of OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Due to a discovery that Aizen has an item that gives an arrancar elemental powers (EP) so old man yama has decided to make a 14th court guard squad with a basis of (EP) as the method to sort the soul reapers out thus giving them a specialized squad to deal with his arrancars, but they still do like normal soul reapers. The Captain of this squad is Azraiel Teruko and his vice-captain Yukina Yayoi 3rd seat is Toshiro Hitsugaya 4th seat Rukia Kuchiki 5th seat is Cho Teruko and 6th seat is Odin Tornincasa.

now let me say this now i am only up to when aizen and gin leave the soul society but i do some things about the arrancars vizards.

now i will start on the first chapter.

here is a small bio on everybody:

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
I Name:Azraiel  
X Rank:Captain  
I Element:Fire  
X Family:Cho Teruko(sister), Odin Tornincasa(Best Friend),Yukina(Girlfriend)  
I Hair:Red and unkempt(like gaaras or sasori of the red sands hair from naruto)  
X Eye Color:Green  
I Height:6'7 (around kenpachi's height)  
X Weight:220  
I Notes:Uses 2 zanpakto.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
I Name:Yukina Yayoi  
X Rank:Vice-Captain(Lieutenant)  
I Element:Ice/Water  
X Family:Azraiel(Boyfriend)  
I Hair:Very light blue in a long ponytail (like Ino's from naruto)  
X Eye Color:Deep Blue  
I Height:5'6  
X Weight:120  
I Notes:her zanpakto has a double-edged bladebut otherwise looks like a normal one  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
I Name:Cho Teruko  
X Rank:5th Seat  
I Element:Lightning/Thunder  
X Family:Azraiel(brother), Odin(boyfriend), Yukina(best friend)  
I Hair:Red and in a short ponytail  
X Eye Color:Green  
I Height:5'8  
X Weight:130  
I Notes:her zanpakto is shorter and lighter making it quicker than a normal one  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
I Name:Odin Tornincasa  
X Rank:6th Seat  
I Element:Darkness  
X Family:Azraiel(Best Friend), Cho(Girlfriend)  
I Hair:Black and long(like Naruku's from Inu Yasha  
X Eye Color:Black  
I Height:6'10  
X Weight:250  
I Notes:his zanpakto is solid black(like Ichigo's) and is longer and thicker than normal  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. Chapter 1 The Birth of the Phoenix

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Me(narrator):Do you hear that? It's the sound of what's to come.

A loud clanging noise was ringing in the distance.

Me:Now let me take you closer,closer so that you can hear the story of how the number 13 grew to become 14.

laugh Enjoy.

"Close! You almost got me that time!"  
cling Her grip on her sword tightened after being mocked.  
"HAH! take this... Captain"  
clank "Nice try!" he said with a smile. He parried her sword and threw it out of her hand, his blade inches from her throat.

He sheathed his swords.

"You know it's kinda cheating to use 2 swords don't you! You big meanie!" ,said Yukina, the Vice-captain.

"Yeah, I know but I like to win my fights." said Azraiel, the Captain, as he waved a finger at his love. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and what he got in return was a big slap.

"OW! Yu-Yu what was that for?" "Don't Yu-Yu me!, You damn well know why! You coulnd't just train like normal. No, you had to show off. And to top it all off you didn't let me win!"

"Okay from now on I will let you win, but I can be as flashy as I want."  
"Deal."

"Now that we've gotten our training out of the way you and the rest of the squad can go about you daily routines but now I have buisness at the academy. "Okay Azy." "Hey, that's Captain Azy to you little missy."

SMACK"Aw did that hurt here let me hold you."

Smack "BYE CAPTAIN!" She was gone in a flash.

"Bitch." She was back in his face.  
"Damn, Soifon always runnin' thru here like she owns the place." he said trying to avoid what was coming.

"Uh-huh. Lucky you your hard head hurt my hand."She was gone once again "B-" he slammed his hands to his mouth.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As you can see Though they are in love, Yukina loves to whup his ass and he loves to call her a bitch.

The squad is quite new, only about 3 months to be exact, just enough time for the new soul reapers to get settled into their new homes, and just enough time for 2 soul reapers to get transfered agaisant their wishes, but also long enough for them to fall in love.

The decree came as a bit of a shock but reports by a speacial scouting team made it's reasons for being, quite clear.

Aizen had now posessed an item that altered the arrancars by giving them elemental powers.

So with this knowledge, old man Yama hand picked the top ten seats of this squad, Azraiel and Yukina were on the top of this list much to the surprise of Toshiro.

He clearly thought that his demotion to 3 seat was a mistake sadly it was not.

He didn't understand it at the time why, but a defeat from Azraiel set him straight.

Azraiel himself had just gotten out of the academy.

He met and fell in love with Yukina there and met his best friend Odin there. His sister, Cho fell in love w crith Odin there aswell. Shall we rejoin Azy at the academy?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Thank god I got the special sorting program under control."

Note from the author: He is talking about the reason he came here. Since the squad is technically a special squad they have a new program to test if you have any element power(EP). and are sorted accordingly.

"HEY AREN'T YOU AZRAIEL!!" a voice yelled. "Yeah, so?" The person now in front of him now bore a wide grin. "I wanna fight you to become the new captain!!"

"Wow, the new recruits are much stupider than i thought." Azraiel chuckled.

"Shut up! Now draw your weapons." the student ordered.

"First off, before you demand anything tell me your name."

"Ash Caulfield."

"Okay Ash, draw your swords aswell." the captain said drawing one of his swords.

Note:they both wield twin zanpakto.

"I said both!"

"Cut me with yours and I shall."

The gauntlet had been set.

Azraiel waited for his prey to come to him,as is his style.

Ash,quite the opposite, charged him both zanpakto in his hands.

Ash swung his first one at his head.

It was easily blocked.

The second went right under the other aiming for his throat.

Azraiel slapped this one back.

A swift kick caught him off guard and sent Azraiel flying back.

Ash,knowing the rules,threw his second zanpakto at Azraiel grazing him slightly,but cutting none-the-less.

Azraiel,laughing got up slowly,he then picked up the sword leaving it where it laid.

"You got what you wanted, now show me why you deserve to see my shikai, same rules cut me and I will release it."

"Fine then!"

Ash sent out a fire-like whip,grabbing his zanpakto and sucking into his hand.

"So you have fire EP,do you?"

"Yes, same as you."

Ash rushed him once again.

While rushing he fused his two swords together with fire,melting the metal on the ends of the hilts together.

His first attack once again went for his head, it was easily blocked

He then swung the bottom blade for his chest,only to be blocked.

Azraiel then kicked him in the chest.

Ash then did the same thing, but when he went to swing the bottom blade he moved his hand to the melted metal, and used Ice EP to unmelted it.

He then spread Azraiel's arms and blocked his kick he knew was coming,and then swung his right elbow to Azraiel's face, making him stumble slightly, Ash then sliced him on his cheek, leaving a scar.

Well well well. It seems I was wrong you have quite a bit of potential. Now I am sorry to say this match is soon over."

"BAHAMUT KING OF DRAGONS RISE TO THE SKY AND KILL YOUR PRAY, PHOENIX KILL YOUR PRAY FROM THE SHADOWS."

He had stuck his blades back in the sheath,and grabbed both with his right hand and held his left over the blades as they came out,his left handed sword's blade appeared to dissolve. He now had them drawn, they had fused to make one sword.

"That's quite stupid. You might as well have only used one of you swords. Now it's time for my shikai."

"SID RISE FROM THE GLACIAL ICE. DRAKE RISE FROM THE VOLCANIC FIRE."

His left blade became covered in ice, and his right in fire.

They trade several blows.

It always ended the same Ash's attacks would get blocked and some how Ash would always get cut by Azraiel but he was sure he would avoid it each time.

This finally ended with Azraiel laughing.

"You still haven't figured it out? Here I'll go to state 2 that will make it clear."

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

Ash rushed forward as Azraiel separated the sword in two leaving one with only a hilt and one with the blade.

Ash then showed his shikai true power as did Azraiel.

Ash swung fire blade in front of him send a wave of fire at Azraiel,Azraiel did the same thing but his wave of fire made Ash's merge with it and sent it at Ash then absorbed it with his fire blade.

Ash then, turned the ice blade to a water form, and as Azraiel went to block it the blade went through his.

Ash then turned the water blade to ice freezing Azraiel's blade.

Azraiel laughed as the fire blade came to his face he didn't even try to block he stuck out his hand and absorbed the blade with his EP.

Then Azraiel bring his "hilt of a sword" and cut Ash on the opposite cheek as the one Ash left on Azraiel face.

Ash then bowed his head and said "It's over. You were toying with me from the start weren't you?"

"Yes, but I was doing it to see if you deserved to join my squad, and after what I saw you will be in my squad today. Now, follow me, we got to go get you into my squad."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Note from (who else could it be) ME:

I hoped you liked the First Chapter.

Now here is some info for you:

Toshiro and Rukia do hook up but that is going to be in the next chapter.

The purpose for this fight was to get a new member and for Azraiel to have a way of explaining the stories of the squad and it's member without sounding insane cuz he was talking to him self.

And here is Ash's bio:

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
I Name:Ash Caulfield  
X Rank:7th seat  
I Element:Fire and Ice/water  
X Family:Azraiel(Sensei),Odin(Best Friend)  
I Hair:brown long and braided  
X Eye Color:brown  
I Height:6'6  
X Weight:200  
I Notes:None  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 2 Rise the Sea Serpent

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X So the Blazing Duo,as they would soon be known,went to talk to Old Man Yama. They had just finished talking to him,Azraiel told him that Ash was ready to graduate into a squad and told him that he was perfect for his squad and that he wanted him as 7th seat.  
Now you may think that Azraiel is very arrogant for asking this that is true, but Old Man Yama and Azraiel are closer than Shunsui Kyoraku or Jushiro Ukitake. Many often wonder if old man Yama is Azraiel's dad.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X "Wow that was quick.",said Ash.  
"Yup,so you ready to meant the rest of your squad?",said Azraiel.  
"I guess." Mumbled Ash.  
"Race you there." said Azraiel.  
Before Ash could even respond Azraiel was gone and there were burn marks in the shape of footprints on the ground from where he stepped.

10 minutes later...

"Finally!" said Azraiel.  
"MAN YOUR FAST!" said Ash.  
"I know"  
"Well let me tell ya bout your squad, there's Yukina, she's my baby, and your lieutenant,her element is ice and water,her shikai turns her zanpakuto into two long chains with hooks on the end, and then her bankai turns them into a huge polearm(sythe, like a naginata) it has a very large ornate blade. There's Toshiro and Rukia, I don't think I need to tell you 'bout them seeing as they are pretty famous as of late. Dang, give her a 10-second frencher why don't you. laugh (They were kissing if you didnt catch that.) There's 5th seat Cho Teruko, my baby sis, her element is lightning and thunder, her shikai turns her zanpakuto into a blade that goes under her arm that sticks out, and for her bankai a giant made of lightning comes from the sky and fights along side her and yeah I know she is hot but she is spoken for, shes my best bud Odin's property"  
And as he said this last part he caught a flower pot zooming at mach 5 for his head. "Nice try Cho, oh and I guess she doesn't like me saying she is his property, as women are not possessions. laugh Anyway and there is Odin his element is darkness, and his Shikai turns his zanpakuto into gauntlets that grow with into full armor minus a helmet with ever hit he makes an takes, his bankai he keeps his armor and gains a sleeveless trench coat and a hollow mask over his face, and a scythe(like the grim reaper's) And you will be his assistant by the way."

"WHAT!!, assistant and he gets a hollow mask"  
"Yes,he is a vizard and that is why you are his assistant. Let me explain, when we were at the academy he learned his shikai,so he rushed home to his house to tell his mom and dad but found waiting there a hollow with his claws covered in blood he smiled and went after Odin, but Odin blocked this hollow, and with rage in his eyes he attacked it till it was near death but as he did this he still smiled,right as the final blow was about to hit he disappeared, and then all Odin saw was this mask appearing on his face he yelled as he was slowly turning into a hollow, then he saw his parents and said he was sorry but they told him not to become what had killed them, so he mustered his strength and ripped the mask clean off, sending him into his bankai form just as I arrived all I could do was stare, soon old man Yama was there and he said they had to kill him I told him if he even tried to I was going to have to go cuz I would strike as many of them as I could, he relented but said at the first sign that he would turn on the soul society that no one would stop him from killing him. For you see he knew of his power, you see Odin has this kind of rage mode, he gets two scythes which one can already fire the same thing as a cero blast, but with two he puts them together and spins them around shooting off thousands at once which can blow up the entire Soul Society, so we give him an assistant (7th seat) that accompanys him at all times so that he wont have to go into it to save his life."

"Wow!" said Ash.  
"Yeah in his rage mode he stronger than me and old man Yama and Kenpachi Zaraki." said Azraiel.  
"Damn!"

There's more to come of this chapter this is all for now tho.


End file.
